User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 43
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 43 Hisagi looked down at his sons that stood before him--all except Kaine, of course. He was far too injured to be anywhere but his room, resting. He found it amusing that Ko had finally managed to incapacitate one of his siblings, even if it was the wrong one. He frowned as this thought reminded him of the problem. "Ko," He asks, blue eyes flickering over to the elder brother, "So glad to see you again. I heard you encountered Zen several times--what a surprise that she's alive after your previous run-in with her." Ko clenched his fist in anger but said nothing. Hisagi sighed in mock exasperation. "Ah, but that presents a problem for both of us, doesn't it? I told you it was okay to kill Zen, and so you do....supposedly, and yet she's alive. Quite impressive. In fact, so astounding, I think I've changed my mind." He looked up at his father, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "What...are you saying?" A dark expression crossed the man's eyes. "I'm saying you no longer have my permission to kill Zen." The brothers exchanged subtle glances of confusion as Ko remained unmoving. For a long moment, nothing happened. A cold draft sweapt through the room as the tension rose. Wordlessly, Ko turned to leave the room. A shadow shot out and grabbed his arm, jerking him out of balance. He grunted as he was flung across the room, and into a decorative pillar that crumbled easily under his weight. Before he could recover, the shadow coiled around his ankle, dragging him over the marble for before vaulting him into the opposite wall, still gripping his ankle. The Samui brothers watched silently, wincing as Ko was dealt every blow. The shadow finally recoiled, drawing back to it's source, Hisagi. "Do you understand?" He asks coldly, "You are forbidden from killing Zen. If you kill her, I will kill you." Ko pushed himself up with trembling arms, refusing to look up, blood dripping from his mouth. "...I understand..." "Good," Hisagi replied. **** "Zen?" Selena asks, panting as she struggles to keep up with her summoner, "Dear, I think you can slow down now. We're not being pursued." She didn't respond. "Zen?" Coming to a stop, Zen turns to the water unit, staring blankly. "What...?" Offering a compasionate smile, Selena pats Zen's shoulder gently. "I know you are distraught about your brother, and I know there are no words of comfort I can offer you that will truely console you, but...don't give up." Nodding, Zen looks away, gaze distant, mind still fixed on Kain's limp and bleeding body. Ko's attack was meant for her, and she could have dodged it. But then Riku stumbled in the way. She had seen this, and moved to shield both of them, but then... ...then Kaine sacrificed himself. Perhaps he had moved on instinct, but Zen could not shake the feeling that if she had just reacted a little faster, Kaine would have been spared. True, he was not dead, but he had been fatally wounded. Something that could have been prevented. Her brothers had been dragged into a feud between her and Ko, and now their blood had been spilt. "Zen?" Selena asks, "Are you okay?" She turned to leave. "Let's keep moving," She spoke tonelessly, "We'll find the other units as soon as possible, and go after Abaddon. I need to find Maxwell. The sooner I defeat her, the soone I can go home..." "...and end this." **** Hurray for dramatic endings! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts